An Alchemy Rebound
by Fullmetal Demon Ride
Summary: it's a working title When Ed gets shrunk to one intch tall by a blue beam of energy so it didnt do much. HA! short joke he must get help from Winry before he gets into trouble


An Alchemy Rebound

On a warm summer evening Edward Elric was on his way to Winry Rockbell's house to hang out and get a repair for his automail, since his last fight with Envy he got his arm busted so he needed a repair "God dame it" Said the young alchemist with long blond hair running down his back. "I hate having to come here for my repairs all the time now" said Edward as he got up to Winry's doorstep and put his fist onto the door and hesitated to knock but right before he did a blue beam of light hit him in the back of his head "GAHHH DAME IT WHAT THE HELL" and before he knew it he was ensconces. About an hour or two later Edward woke up but right away he knew something was amiss for one the door was about ten hundred feet above him and everything around him for that matter "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed then he saw a huge shadow from behind the door, he jumped behind a bush as a six hundred foot Winry stepped outside right where he was standing and put a jacket on then stood there for a few seconds "-sigh- Where's Edward he said he'd be here but what a shock he's not here" said Winry as she walked forward and off towards town to pick up parts to make automail. Edward walked out of the thirty foot grass and stood there watching her walk away "Dame what happened to me im like" he said before he saw a ruler and measured himself "about two inches tall now" he said upset "Now who's going to see me at this height I could be a mark on someone's shoe before someone sees me" He said just then he remembered Alphonse was in Rush Valley "Al cant help me so I need to contact Winry to help me" said Edward as he heard giant footsteps and dove next to the door just before Winry made him a stain on her flip flop "I doubt Ed's gonna show up anytime soon so I might as well make something to eat since grandma's out of town" said Winry sadly as she boomed by him and almost stepped on him "WHOA WATCH IT WINRY!" Ed screamed at her as she went inside and he sped in after her. He ran up to her leg as she sat down and read a book about making automail, he got to her and tried to use alchemy to push himself up to her but it didn't work "dame it my arm must not use alchemy at my new size" Ed said as he began to climb up her jeans and up to the couch cushion next to her "Dame she must be about a thousand and twenty five pounds" Ed thought as he got up next to her and sat down as she flipped on the T.V to watch the news and it has nothing but boring crap on "Maybe I could try Alchemy again" he said to himself as he tried again only to fail for the second time "Dame it" He said as a huge teardrop came from Winry's eyes and it only missed him by a inch "WHOA" he screamed and looked at the Channel five news to see that a bunch of puppies drowned, "Wow harsh…" Edward said as she cried again and it now hit him and almost drowned him "GAHHH DAME IT WINRY" he yelled to her but got drowned out by her sobs "I n-need to stop crying but I love dogs..Anyways" said Winry as she stood up knocking Ed over into her seat "WHOA!" Ed yelled falling back "Im going to make some dinner" She said as she walked into her kitchen to make some ramen noodles then walked back over after finding nothing, Ed moved out of the way before Winry sat on him then she started to watch T.V "This maybe my chance to get Winry's attention and see if she can help me get back to my normal size" Edward thought and began to inch up to the side of her jeans and right when he was going to climb up to her ear he slipped and fell head first into her pocket "WHOA" he said as he fell than landed hard onto her phone she keeps on her all the time, "ouch, dame it this is just great now how am I gonna get Winry to notice me!?" Ed thought aloud but felt himself moving upwards "Whoa" he said as he fell backwards "Winry's on the move" He said trying not to be crushed by her phone, A few seconds later he jumped out as she sat down and rolled next to her then ran to the side of her bed as she stretched out and lied down, after a few hours Edward herd her snoring and decided to walk up to her but slipped and fell into her hair, after he wrestled his way up he got tangled in her hair just then he felt Winry starting to get up "Uh oh" Thought the now trapped Alchemist, "yawn- morning" said Winry as she stood up and walked to a mirror, "Oh shit" Edward said then dove down into Winry's hair and with his hair he blended in with her hair, as she walked out of the room Winry was beginning to feel lonely so she tried to call Ed who she thought must be at Central, "Maybe I should try pulling winery's hair see if that does anything" said Ed as he yanked on Winry's hair and Winry just shook her hair sending Ed flying into a bowl she left on the counter "OOF, what the hell?" said Edward looking around in the bowl seeing its clean, "What's this doing here this seems like she's going to make something soon…uh oh" Ed said as Winry walked towards him and grabbed the bowl then opened up a cabinet to grab some soup and poured the un-heated soup all over him, "GAHHH" he said spitting out some that got in his mouth and shook off his automail, "aww yuck, wait whats going on?" Ed asked himself as Winry moved the bowl into the microwave and closed the door. Ed watched as he was put into Winry's microwave and started to scream at her, "WINRY HELP ME" Ed screamed to Winry as she pressed the buttons to have her soup heat up, "Ok now that that's done im going to get myself something to drink" She said as she walked away leaving Edward to burn. Edward was worried at this point in time soon he would be burnt to a crisp, "I got it!" Edward yelled as he made a shield out of Alchemy, "Oh now my alchemy works" Ed said relieved that he was safe now. Just then the Microwave beeped and Winry walked over and took the bowl and Ed out, Ed would have climbed out if the bowl walls weren't so high up. "Uh oh this isnt good" thought Edward as Winry held the bowl and licked her lips, She hadn't eaten all day and she was starving and ready to eat, Edward would be part of her lunch if he couldn't get out of there. Winry walked over to a table and set the bowl down then turned on the T.V and watched Spider-Man, "Oh I love this movie" Winry said as she began to eat and Edward was trying to find a way out of this mess, "Ok lets see" said the Alchemist as he began to move around looking to find something to grab onto and climb out, Just then he Edward fell over into Winry's soup and after a second or two he got lifted into the air. "Huh?" said Ed looking around and when he looked forward he saw Winry's mouth open and then he realized what was going on, Winry had no clue edward was in her spoon full of soup that she was about to eat, "NO NO NO" edward yelled as winry put him and the spoon full of soup in her mouth then Edward got a face full of saliva and edward had to move all around winry's mouth, "Whoa Winry Little Help Here!" yelled Edward running around to avoid being chewed up an fell onto her teeth and then Winry swallowed him whole then he fell down her throat and slid into her stomach, "DAME IT" yelled Ed as he walked around Winry's stomach acid and for all Winry knew Edward was safe at central. Ed looked up and saw that he could try and climb up winry's throat and get out, "Ahh much better" Winry said after she finished her soup and put the bowl in the sink, "Although the soup did taste different than usual as if…something was put in there… it was the first bite that didn't taste normal as if something was in there that shouldn't be" Winry said to herself wondering what happened after a minute of wondering winry went and sat down on her couch then turned on a new movie, Edward felt rumbles from her stomach and he knew he had to move fast so he jumped up as high up her throat he could go then grabbed onto something and started to climb up and after about two minutes Edward reached winry's tongue and waited till she licked her lips to jump out and hide before she saw him. Winry stood up and looked around hoping to see Edward outside but what she didn't know it that he was two inches tall and hiding behind a pillow next to her, Edward jumped onto a thread leading down to the floor and started to make his way around Winry's house. He got up agenst a wall when he heard a thud and turned and saw winry standing next to him and more specifically looking down at him, "What the…" Winry gasped as she crouched down to get a better look, "E…Edward?" Winry asked as she picked up the tiny alchemist and brought him up to her face, "H...Hi winry" Ed muttered as she began laughing uncontrollably at his size, "How did you get like this Edward I mean just look at you" She said as she put him into the palm of her hand and moved over towards the couch


End file.
